Como en una historia
by Danit67
Summary: Naminé, una joven estudiante, tiene una vida normal, buenos amigos, gran familia... Y es una gran amante del romanticismo, aunque aún no sabe lo que se siente. ¿Cambiará eso cuando conozca a Roxas, un chico tímido y solitario, pero también un profundo escritor? AU con RokuNami y ligero SoKai.
1. Capi 1: El primer encuentro

-Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura.

-Dedicado a los fans del RokuNami.

RNRNRN

Como en una historia

Era una fría tarde de invierno. Una mañana como otra cualquiera. Una chica joven, de unos quince años, caminaba tranquilamente, vestida con su uniforme escolar, en dirección al colegio.

Se llamaba Naminé. Sus ojos brillaban azules como zafiros radiantes, y su pelo rubio descansaba sobre su espalda, con un leve mechón apoyándose sobre su hombro derecho. Sonreía. Tenía una cálida sonrisa en su mirada.

Se sentía muy feliz. Más que de costumbre. El invierno le gustaba, y mucho. El cielo blanco, cubierto de nubes, pero no nubes de tormenta, le relajaba mucho. Dentro de unos pocos días, empezaría a nevar. La nieve era tan tranquila y suave… como los cuentos, los que ella leía desde siempre.

Desde muy pequeña, le encantaban los cuentos. Especialmente los románticos. Princesas y príncipes, un tierno beso de amor, juntos y felices para siempre… La realidad no era tan bonita, pero ella siempre soñaba con que algún día aparecería alguien que siempre la querría, alguien de quien enamorarse perdidamente, y con el que podría estar para el resto de su vida.

-"Bueno… quizá algún día." –pensaba de continuo.

Lo que no sospechaba es que toda la magia iba a empezar en ese día de invierno. No sospechaba que ese día de invierno le guardaba algo muy especial.

Mientras caminaba sobre la acera, inmersa en sus pensamientos…

…chocó contra algo y cayó con un ruido sordo.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –exclamó de pronto una voz masculina.

Naminé agitó levemente su delicada cabeza, algo atontada por el golpe.

-¡Mira por donde vas! –gritó, algo nerviosa. –¿Es que no sabes usar tus…

Entonces le vio. Tenía su rostro cerca del suyo, lleno de preocupación, sus ojos azules cual océano clavados en los suyos, y podía sentir su pelo rubio alborotado agitándose con una ligera brizna de viento que pasó… cuando la ayudó a levantarse.

-…ojos? –murmuró la joven.

El joven de pelo rubio iba vestido con la versión masculina de su uniforme, de modo que debía ir a su misma escuela. Probablemente lo habría estado durante mucho tiempo, y sin embargo ella ni se habría enterado.

Aquel curioso chico la dejó de vuelta sobre sus pies, con cuidado, y rápidamente comenzó a recoger unas hojas que se le habían caído al suelo, sin decir nada más.

Naminé estaba anonadada, contemplándole. Era incapaz de mediar palabra.

-L-Lo siento… –dijo el muchacho, inquieto. –No quería que… yo…

Naminé tampoco podía decir palabra, pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no como si hubiera recibido un susto. Era algo diferente.

Finalmente, el joven rubio recogió todos sus papeles y los guardó con cierta rapidez en su mochila.

-Yo… –trató de decir la chica.

-T-Tengo que irme… –murmuró el chico finalmente.

Inesperadamente, salió corriendo a toda prisa, ante la mirada pasmada de la chica, sin darse cuenta de que una hoja se le había caído de entre las demás.

-¡Espera! –gritó Naminé, alzando una mano. –¡Se te ha caído…!

Pero el chico giró una esquina y desapareció, seguramente en dirección al colegio.

La joven rubia se agachó, y cogió cuidadosamente la hoja blanca del suelo.

Tras cogerlo, lo examinó con cuidado. No era un dibujo, lo cual era una lástima, pues a ella le encantaban. Había cosas escritas. Curiosa, empezó a leer.

"Y el chico contempló el rostro de su amada, y ella le devolvió una dulce mirada". "Y desde aquel día, fue como si hubiera ascendido al cielo, pues al instante a la luz del sol le recordó el deslumbrante brillo de su pelo".

Era una historia. El final de una historia de amor, para ser exactos. Todo lo que se podía leer era el reencuentro entre los dos protagonistas, de los que no se mencionaba ningún rasgo, ningún adjetivo. Ni siquiera sus nombres.

-"Vaya…" "Es muy… profundo". –pensó Naminé.

En ese momento sintió que quería saber más. Sintió como si necesitara más de él. Y aunque no se percató de ello, sintió algo más.

Sintió como si, solo por haberle mirado a los ojos, ya había merecido la pena empezar aquel día de invierno.


	2. Capi 2: En busca de lo desconocido

Capi. 2: En busca de lo desconocido

Pero, por aquel "fantástico" encuentro, la joven estuvo apunto de llegar tarde al colegio. Afortunadamente, llegó justo a tiempo.

-¡Eh, Naminé! –le dijo una voz amistosa, y bien conocida. Naminé se giró para ver a la chica que tenía delante.

-Hola, Kairi… –le respondió sin demasiada impresión.

Kairi, una chica de su edad, pelo pelirrojo y brillante sonrisa, además de ser su mejor amiga. Era bastante popular en el colegio por su belleza, aunque lo cierto era que se parecía mucho a Naminé, es decir, físicamente.

-¿Dónde has estado? –interrogó de pronto otra chica, de pelo negro y corto, de pie junto a la pelirroja.

Xion. Su otra mejor amiga. Se parecía mucho a ellas, excepto en el hecho de que ella no era muy popular, y su timidez a veces no tenía límite.

-¡Eso mismo quería preguntarte! –dijo Kairi, con un enfado mal disimulado. –Casi nos vamos sin ti. ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas al cuerpo, o qué?

-Muy gracioso. –murmuró Naminé con ironía.

Entraron enseguida. Ellas continuaron hablando de las mismas cosas de siempre, ropa, algo de moda, exámenes, algún profesor que les tenía manía… pero la chica no escuchó. Siguió pensando en aquel chico de antes, preguntándose por qué había huido de ella de esa forma.

RNRNRN

Después de cinco horas de historia, matemáticas y otras aburridas explicaciones, por fin llegó. La clase de arte. Un consuelo para la joven. Si había algo que le gustase más que una historia de amor, era dibujar. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella asignatura la habían hecho pensando en ella.

Los alumnos entraron en el aula, y se sentaron en los pupitres en poco tiempo. Naminé incluida.

Normalmente, ella siempre atendía a las clases. Pero ese día era diferente. Su rostro no podía apartar la vista de la mesa de en frente. No podía dejar de mirar al chico rubio que se sentaba en ella.

Allí estaba. Sentado, solo, su pelo se mecía con el viento, sus ojos miraban con ligero desinterés disimulado a la profesora, apoyado modestamente sobre la mesa…

Y así de repente, acabó la clase. Aerith, la profesora, añadió algunas palabras después de la lección.

-No olvidéis que debéis entregar vuestros trabajos de de la semana que viene. Recordad que debéis traerme una pequeña historia, de cualquier temática y final, con buena presentación, e imágenes incluidas. Podéis hacerla en grupos, por si alguien no lo recuerda. Que paséis una buena tarde.

Y en cuanto el timbre sonó, la joven salió de su trance, mientras todo el mundo se levantaba de sus asientos, haciendo un ruido casi atronador.

Naminé se acercó un momento a Kairi, que había estado todo ese tiempo sentada junto a ella, aunque, en lo que a dibujo se refería, era penosa hasta para hacer un círculo con un compás.

-Mmm… ¿Kairi?

-¿Mm?

-…¿Sabes quién es ese chico rubio de allí? Ese que está sentado en la mesa de enfrente. –dijo en un murmullo tímido, casi inaudible.

-…No lo sé. –respondió Kairi tras una pausa, sin darle demasiada importancia. –Lo único que sé es que nunca habla con nadie, o sale con otros chicos. Dicen que es un tipo muy… raro.

-Ya veo… Gracias, Kairi.

-…De nada. Espera… ¿por qué quieres saberlo? –interrogó Kairi. Pero apenas tras un momento, empezó a poner ESA cara. Esa cara característica suya, sus ojos entrecerrados, y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naminé no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque tampoco alcanzó a entender su propia reacción.

-¿Qué? E-Eh… ¡N-No es n-nada! S-Solo es curiosidad…

-Ya, claro…

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No es nada!

-Desde luego…

-Te conozco muy bien, Kairi. Se lo que estás pensando. No es por eso.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Lo digo en serio, Kairi.

-Claro que sí…

-¡Kairi!

-Está bien, está bien, no te enfades.

-¡Siempre estás igual! ¡Cada vez que alguien mira a un chico o dice algo sobre él, tiene que gustarle, sí o sí!

-Dijiste exactamente lo mismo de Selphie, y mira…

En efecto. Kairi siempre presumía de tener un talento nato para saber los sentimientos que una chica tenía por alguien. Claro, que cuando intentaba convencer a alguien de ello, porque según ella no quería admitirlo, podía volverse insoportable. No hacía muchos meses atrás, una amiga suya, Selphie, dijo lo mismo de un chico llamado Tidus, y apenas un mes después empezaron a salir. Y hasta el momento, parecía irles muy bien.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que va a pasar lo mismo?

-Eh, se ha ido… –respondió Kairi, señalando hacia la mesa de enfrente.

Naminé miró con cierto sobresalto a la mesa, donde el joven ya no estaba.

-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Te veo luego! –gritó Naminé mientras salía corriendo de la clase, ignorando otra sonrisa de su amiga.

SKSKSK

Naminé corrió entre los demás alumnos, mientras salían por la puerta del colegio, buscando apresuradamente con la mirada a aquel chico, dispuesta a entregarle su parte de la historia, suponiendo que hubiera escrito más. Afortunadamente, aún no se había ido.

Una vez más, estaba solo, esta vez apoyado en uno de los bancos de la entrada, mirando a ninguna parte. Entonces se dio cuenta. La gente parecía ignorarlo ¿o era él el que los ignoraba?

Y no sabía ni cómo ni porqué, pero en ese momento, cuando estaba a tan solo cinco metros de él, cuando se disponía a acercársele, se detuvo. Su cuerpo se detuvo tan en seco como si le hubieran clavado un dardo paralizante.

Empezó a estar nerviosa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo.

-"¿Qué me pasa…?" –pensó. –"Quiero hablar con él, pero no puedo…"

Definitivamente, no podía llegar hasta él. Comenzó a plantearse si irse, si probar más suerte al día siguiente. Pero ahí fue cuando el chico se levantó, y fue como una medicina para ella. Sus piernas caminaron tan rápidamente que estuvo cerca de estamparse contra el suelo.

-¡Espera! –gritó por fin.

El chico se giró, aunque la miró como si no le agradara demasiado su presencia. O mejor dicho, como si le extrañara su presencia.


	3. Capi 3: Un bonito reencuentro

Capi. 3: Un bonito reencuentro

-Otra vez tú… –murmuró el joven rubio con alguna especie de leve mezcla entre confusión y pánico. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aquel silencio se produjo. Aquel intenso silencio. Aquel momento que intimidó a la joven enormemente. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien.

-Esto… Yo… Se te cayó esto cuando… Ya sabes… –murmuró la joven rubia, sacando la hoja del papel con cuidado.

-¡Oh! –exclamó el chico de repente, con un ligero sonrojo, al tiempo que cogía el papel con rapidez. –E-Eso es…

Realmente parecía avergonzado. Su sonrojo aumentó, hasta convertir su rostro casi en un tomate. Claramente, no quería que nadie viera el fantástico contenido de aquellas hojas. Y eso solo lo hacía parecer más misterioso.

-...¿Tú has…? ¿Has leído algo…?

-…¿Qué?

-¿Has leído algo de esa hoja?

-…Sí. La verdad es que lo he leído todo… No sabía que a los chicos les gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas…

El chico se sonrojó aún más. Miró al suelo, tímidamente, incapaz de responder.

Se produjo un silencio. Era como si el joven estuviera en medio de un monólogo interior. Le dirigió rápidas miradas de reojo, como si le estuviera preguntando, "¿Por qué no te ríes de mí?"

-Quería decirte que me gustó mucho ese final. Porque es el final de una historia, ¿verdad? –le preguntó la chica, tratando de iniciar conversación.

El joven parecía todavía más confundido. ¿Acaso le parecía extraño que se interesara por él? Realmente se notaba que no tuviera amigos. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

-Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Naminé.

El joven rubio se sobresaltó, ya saliendo de su pequeño escudo emocional.

-S-Sí, estoy bien…

-….

El chico no podía dejar de sorprenderse. ¿Alguien interesándose por él? Y encima, ¿una chica? Le parecía demasiado increíble para ser verdad, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a la chica que tenía delante. Tras una pausa, se atrevió a responder.

-…Dices que… ¿te gusta? –preguntó en voz baja, casi en susurro.

-…Sí. –se atrevió a responder Naminé con timidez. –Es muy… bonito, y… profundo.

-….

-Bueno, no me he presentado. Me llamo Naminé… –dijo la joven para romper el hielo. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-….Roxas. Me llamo Roxas.

-Roxas…

-…..

-…Como decía antes, ¿estás escribiendo una historia, o algo parecido?

-….Sí. En realidad… ya la he terminado.

-¿De verdad?

En ese momento, Naminé sintió que el brillo de esperanza se apoderaba de su rostro. Si el final era bonito, el resto de la historia debía de ser una obra impecable y deslumbrante. Y estaba a punto de leerlo, además de hacer una nueva amistad, lo cual tampoco estaba nada mal.

-Sí. Pero, ¿por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó el chico tras una pausa.

La joven consiguió contener un ligero sonrojo, pero estuvo muy cerca. Por un momento no supo que responder. Después de todo, tampoco tenía muy claro por qué aquel chico le interesaba tanto. Pero le interesaba.

-….E-Es solo que m-me gustaría… ¿s-saber m-más?

-¿Qué?

-…Quiero decir que me gustaría leer más… de tu historia.

-…..

Se había formado otro silencio. Pero este era cálido, era tranquilo, era… perfecto. La pausa perfecta.

-…¿De verdad? –preguntó Roxas con ligera curiosidad.

-…Sí.

-…..

-…También estaba pensando… Y quería preguntarte… ¿Tienes ya compañera… q-quiero decir, compañero para el trabajo de Aerith?

El chico dudó un momento.

-N-No… Pensaba hacerlo solo.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?

-…¿Tú y yo?

-Por supuesto…

-Pero… Antes debes saber… que no se dibujar muy bien… Porque, en ese trabajo hacen falta imágenes, ¿no?

-…Sí… Pero no importa… Yo puedo enseñarte…

-…De todas formas, no te conviene salir conmigo por ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que sepas que no tengo ni un solo amigo en todo este colegio. Apuesto a que ya te han dicho que soy raro, ¿verdad?

Naminé recordó lo poco que Kairi le contó.

"Lo único que se es que nunca habla con nadie, o sale con otros chicos". "Dicen que es un tipo muy… raro".

-¿Naminé?

-Oh, eh… –la joven salió de su trance. –Yo… No creo que seas raro. Sencillamente, te gustan otras cosas diferentes…

-Bueno, nunca lo había visto así…

-Entonces, ¿quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo?

-…¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

-¿Por qué no? Ahora… somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-….Je, je, je, je. –Roxas rió con cierta timidez burlona.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es solo que… Si realmente haces amigos con esa facilidad… ¡hasta el gruñón de Lexaeus te hará la pelota a todas horas!

-¡Eh, tampoco tengo tantos amigos! –respondió Naminé, fingiendo molestia.

Los dos rieron por un momento. Una risa normal, como si ya se conocieran desde hace años.

-Bueno… está bien. Si insistes… Vale, lo haré contigo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿A las cinco, tal vez?

-A las cinco. En mi casa. Es esa que está allí. –explicó, señalando a una casa pequeña, de paredes amarillentas, que había a una manzana de allí. –Desde allí, podemos ir a la biblioteca.

-…¿Por qué allí?

-Créeme. Es un buen sitio para concentrarse. Siempre voy allí cuando quiero… ya sabes…

-Está bien. Hasta mañana… Roxas.

Roxas sonrió, de nuevo tímidamente.

-Hasta mañana. –dijo mientras se giraba. –Por cierto… ¿Naminé?

-…¿Si?

-Me ha gustado… conocerte. –respondió Roxas sin llegar a mirarla, mientras se alejaba.

Naminé sonrió, y tras un momento, se fue de allí.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, la chica miró al suelo, sonriendo mientras un ligero sonrojo se dejaba ver por sus mejillas.

Se sentía bien consigo misma, por haber conseguido un nuevo amigo que no fuera una chica. Era… interesante.


	4. Capi 4: Conociéndose de camino

Capi. 4: Conociéndose de camino

Naminé esperó con impaciencia la llegada del día siguiente.

No podía esperar para volver a verle. Su imagen nubló su mente antes de cerrar los ojos esa noche.

Y después, el rostro de Roxas volvió a dejarse ver nuevamente entre sus pensamientos nada más abrir sus ojos frente a la luz matinal, que entró por la ventana de su cuarto.

Porque por alguna razón, solo le había visto en tres ocasiones, y ya lo echaba de menos. Era extraño. Algo muy extraño.

De hecho, empezaba a desear algo más que leer su historia, pero ignoraba el qué. Pero sabía que era algo profundo, más profundo aún que aquella misma historia.

Lo que al menos estaba claro, era que le gustaba su nueva amistad.

RNRNRN

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, Naminé apareció en la puerta de la casa de Roxas, donde él, aparentemente, la estaba esperando.

-Ya estoy aquí. –murmuró la joven. –Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho…

-No… De todas formas, ni siquiera pensé que vendrías. –respondió Roxas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?

-….Nada, no importa.

En ese momento, cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, se escuchó una voz, una voz infantil y joven que salió del interior de la casa. Una voz que a ella le resultaba algo familiar.

-¡No te eches atrás con tu princesa, Roxy! –gritó la voz.

-¡Cállate! –gritó Roxas en respuesta.

Naminé no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿Quién es? –le preguntó la chica.

-Oh, es mi primo, Sora… Iba a quedarse en mi casa esta tarde… y cuando le dije que tú y yo íbamos a salir… en fin.

-Parece que es alguien muy… divertido. –respondió Naminé, recordando entonces las cosas parecidas que le pasaban con Kairi.

-Sí que lo es… –respondió Roxas en un suspiro.

Dicho esto, ambos rubios compañeros caminaron en dirección a la biblioteca.

RNRNRN

La biblioteca, donde iban a comenzar, no estaba muy lejos. A unos quince minutos.

Lo cierto era que ya habían "hecho" una parte del trabajo, pues Roxas tenía toda la historia ya terminada. De modo que ahora era tarea de Naminé la de hacer los dibujos.

Durante el camino, aprovecharon para conocerse un poco mejor.

-De modo que, ¿te gusta mucho leer? –le preguntó el joven.

-Sí. No soy buena escribiendo… pero me gusta mucho leer.

-¿Cuál es tu tema favorito?

-Bueno… Me gustan mucho las novelas… románticas.

Roxas sonrió.

-Típico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-….Nada, nada. –respondió el chico entre una risilla. –Oye… ¿De verdad vas a enseñarme a dibujar?

-¡Claro! ¿Pero por qué no dejas de preguntármelo?

-Es solo que… ¿Crees que puedo aprender? En la guardería no solían colgar mis monigotes en la pared. Ni siquiera conseguía dibujar bien las patas de una vaca…

-Je, je, je… Vamos, no es tan difícil. Confía en mí.

-Resulta curioso oírte decir eso, ya que… acabamos de conocernos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Simplemente, me parece curioso que ahora estemos trabajando juntos, y hace dos días ni siquiera sabíamos que el otro existía. Es un poco… raro. ¿No crees? De hecho, si no fuera por ti, ahora las cosas seguirían siendo como antes…

-Eh… Bueno… Esto… Yo…

¿Qué iba a decirle? "¿Estoy contigo porque siento una conexión especial hacia ti y necesito ayudarte?" Si le decía eso, el chico echaría a correr y probablemente no volvería a atreverse a mirarla siquiera. Y ella lo sabía.

Naminé siguió pensando una posible respuesta… pero cuando estaba a punto de soltar una gran estupidez, apareció su salvación.

Kairi y Xion salieron de un callejón cercano y caminaron hacia ellos.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Esas son mis amigas! –gritó Naminé, feliz ante la posibilidad de cambiar de tema. –¡Xion! ¡Kairi! –luego se dirigió a quien podría llamar su nuevo amigo. –Espérame aquí.

Tras eso, Naminé corrió con rapidez, tal vez demasiada rapidez hacia sus amigas, dejando a su compañero a la espera.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira quien ha venido con el chico que no le gustaba. –dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo, al ver a Roxas.

-Déjala en paz, Kairi. –le dijo Xion con molestia.

Naminé sonrió agradecidamente a su amiga.

-Bueno, da igual. ¿Vais a algún sitio en especial? –interrogó la pelirroja.

-Sí. Vamos a acabar nuestro trabajo para la clase de Aerith, en la biblioteca.

-¡Que casualidad! Nosotras también íbamos a terminarlo en mi casa. Nos coge de camino. ¿Os gustaría venir mientras?

-Mmm… Bueno… No sé que decir… –murmuró Naminé mientras miraba hacia atrás, donde estaba Roxas. En ese momento, se percató de que no estaba solo.

Había un chico de pelo castaño puntiagudo, hablando con él, con una sonrisa divertida, y con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Parecía divertirse con el joven rubio.

-¡Te digo que no es mi novia! –le dijo Roxas con pesadez. –¡La conocí ayer mismo!

-Oh, vamos, Roxas… Reconocerlo es siempre el primer paso. –le respondió el otro chico con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!

Naminé se les acercó, y entonces reconoció al chico con el que hablaba su nuevo amigo. No era amigo suyo, pero lo había visto algunas veces en la clase. Y además, Kairi, siempre que lo veía, se quedaba callada. Sospechosamente callada.

-Roxas, ¿podemos ir con mis amigas de camino a la biblioteca?

Roxas miró brevemente a las dos amigas de Naminé. Se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

-Bueno, Sora, ahora tengo que… ¿Sora? –exclamó al ver que su compañero no estaba con él.

-Roxas, está allí con… Kairi. –respondió su amiga, señalando a sus amigas, con las que estaba hablando el chico castaño. –Espera… Sora… ¿Ese chico es tu primo?

-…Pues sí. ¿Le conocías?

-Solo le había visto algunas veces… ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que a mi amiga le gusta.

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica pelirroja con la que ahora está…

Los dos adolescentes se percataron de que Xion estaba sola.

-¡Xion! –gritó Naminé mientras los dos se le acercaban. –¿Pero dónde está Kairi?

-Sora le preguntó si podían hablar a solas un momento, y ella le dijo que sí. Están allí. –respondió la chica de pelo negro, señalando hacia una esquina.

Al mirar en esa dirección, Naminé se quedó mirando al chico que hablaba con su mejor amiga, mirando al suelo, sus manos muy cerradas. Parecía sonrojado.

Lo más curioso era que, a medida que Sora hablaba, o al menos intentaba hablar, el rostro de Kairi se iluminaba por momentos. Hasta que de pronto, sin avisarle, la joven pelirroja le abrazó y le besó con fuerza… en sus labios.

-Oh… –murmuró Roxas.

Por un instante, Sora pareció muy sorprendido, pero después, sus brazos rodearon a Kairi tímidamente, mientras se dejaba llevar por ella.

Tras un momento, la pareja se separó, pero se miraron el uno al otro durante un instante, sonriendo inmensamente.

Después, ambos se acercaron hasta ellos, cogidos de la mano. Los dos sonreían felizmente, especialmente Sora, aunque lo hacía por lo bajo, mirando al suelo, su rostro ya enrojecido como un tomate.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a Sora. Él es mi… mi… novio. –explicó Kairi con una sonrisa tímida, haciendo que su chico se sonrojara todavía más.

-No te eches atrás con tu princesa, primo. –respondió Roxas, sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Sora.

-¡Cuánto me alegro por vosotros! –gritó Xion, sonriendo.

-Felicidades. –respondió Naminé. –Bueno… ¿Podemos irnos ya? –le preguntó a Roxas.

-Claro. –respondió el chico.

-Esperad aquí solo un momento. –respondió Kairi mientras miraba a Sora.

La pareja se alejó levemente, y tras unos segundos, en los que parecía que estaban hablando, los dos se besaron levemente, y finalmente, Sora le hizo un gesto de despedida a Roxas desde allí y se marchó.

-¡Ya podemos irnos! –gritó Kairi, al tiempo que corría hacia ellos.

Naminé se la quedó mirando, pensativa.

-"Kairi…" "Nunca… nunca la había visto… tan feliz". –pensó.

-¿Naminé? –preguntó una voz.

-….¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Roxas con un susurro.

Naminé logró apartar aquellos extraños pensamientos. Todo lo que ya podía preguntarse era si estaba celosa o simplemente extrañada.

-…Sí, sí, estoy bien. –respondió Naminé, sonriendo.

Roxas hizo un gesto de aprobación, y ya por fin, el grupo reanudó su camino.


End file.
